Secrets from Phoenix
by ElizabethCullen09
Summary: When Bella has been surprised by an old friend and boyfriend, it brings back haunting memories. Ones she hasn't told the Cullens. Now they are back to face her, as she has to explain to her new family her life from Arizona
1. Amber and Jasper

JPOV

After walking back from class, I felt this pang of shock and anger. It was strong.

"Jazz what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, um go on without me. I'll meet you at the lunch room" I said. She nodded and left. I turned to the hallway and saw Bella and this other brunette with green eyes standing with her.

"Amber, I told you. I'm not like that" Bella spat through her teeth. The Amber girl smirked.

"Come on Izzy, I know you want it" she said. Izzy? Why did she call Bella Izzy? And what's 'it'? I crept closer quietly and leaned against the lockers listening to their conversation. Even though Bella's scent is mouthwatering, I put those thoughts aside and became the protective older brother I will soon become.

"I'm not Izzy anymore. She's in Phoenix. It's Bella now, and just because I want it doesn't mean I'll give into it" she said. Amber crossed her arms and looked at Bella.

"Ok Bella" she said emphasizing 'Bella', "you may not want it now, but when you do, come looking for me. I'm sure we can arrange something later. Bye Izzy. Love you!" she smiled and blew a kiss Bella's way. I pretended to act as if one of the lockers was mine and waited until she was in the lunch room.

"Oh, and Izzy? Razor's here" she winked and walked past me.

"Fuck!" I heard Bella yell and she fell against the lockers. Ok, something's not right. Bella never curses except the occasional damn it, but that's when her clumsy side shows.

"Bella?" I asked and I walked over now standing beside her. She was giving off worry, and her heart was going faster.

"Oh, hi Jasper" she smiled fakely.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, come on they're waiting for us" she said. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards me. She stared at me shocked.

"Come on, let's go outside. I want to talk to you" I said. She gave off worry again, but went anyway.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. I just want to talk. I would never hurt you" I assured her. She looked at me warily and followed me out the doors. There were tables outside when it wasn't raining and when people wanted to eat out here.

"Alright, so what just happened with that Amber girl?" I asked. Bella looked at me.

"Nothing. She's just someone I know" Bella lied. I snorted, she was horrible at lying.

"Don't lie to me. Anything you say here stay here" I said. She nodded and looked through the window at our curious family. Edward was more worried that I would kill her. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm not going to kill your fiancé. Who happens to be my new sister. _I said mentally. He grimaced and just kept staring.

_Can you hear us talking? _I asked again. He got frustrated and shook his head. I smiled and recited the 500 page book on the civil war in my head. He sighed frustrated and turned his attention to the family.

"Can he hear you?" she asked worried. I shook my head.

"No, he can't. He can't read you, or me. So no lying, leaving anything out, or not talking. You tell me the complete truth" I said. She held her breath and let it out in a big gush, looking at the ground.

"Ok I moved here last year" she said. I rolled my eyes. We all know this.

"From the beginning" I said. she nodded.

"Ok, when I was 13 my mom met Phil. Ok I know how I said that he's a really nice guy, he's good for Renee, and is a good step-father. Well I didn't believe that, so I got jealous. I got jealous, that my mom had someone else more important than me. Well that's what I thought. So I rebelled against her. I talked to Amber. She was the school druggie. I asked her if I could hang out with her, and she at first was a little hesitant, but warmed up to me. I changed my look to match hers, which was the shortest shorts possible, black tight tube tops, and loads of make-up." she said and took a breath.

"The first we hung out together, we went shopping. She paid for everything with stolen money. Which was over 200 hundred dollars. She didn't tell me where she got it from. While we were out, I got my ears pierced, my nose stuff, and a belly button ring" she said and lifted up her shirt to show the ring. It was a needle looking thing with studs on the ends through her belly button, "my nose is on the other side. It's still there but, not really big. I managed to hide it from Edward by powdering my nose. I use a lot of powder. I'm surprised I pulled it off. Anyway, my mom was too bust to notice. I thought that she would notice, but she didn't" Bella continued a few tears slipping off her cheeks, as she wiped them away furiously.

"after that, we started hanging out together a lot and people mistook us for sisters, with our brown eyes and hair. The way we dressed, and interacted with another. I started wearing hook heels, as I call them. Don't tell Alice" she said. I nodded as she continued, "we got into clubs, danced. I lost my innocence, as I say, when I was 14. I wasn't raped, I was equally as responsible. The guy was, I think, 19 or 20. I celebrated with Amber who lost hers when she was 13. We got to my house and she had something in her purse. It was heroin. We were drunk, and shot up. It felt so good. We did every Friday, after school in my bathroom. She got from her brother, who she paid money to get it. He shot up too, and his name was Xuna, as we called him. he supplied us. Soon, I was exactly like her. we wore skimpy clothing, stole, did drugs, and were drinking. Not exactly what I thought I would become. I got my tongue pierced, too. Since Edward doesn't go farther than just lips, we don't really make out. I'm getting it removed. We both liked to dress up. I remember inhaling, and then not waking up. Amber got freaked out, and it took a few minutes for her to wake me up" she sniffed and ran her hand through her hair.

"well I woke up to her tapping me on my face. I didn't do that again. but a month after that I over dosed. On heroin of course. It still didn't stop me from being who I was. I just became sick, and got over it. I still did it of course, because of the addiction. I hooked up with Razor" she said. I felt my eyes grow at her.

"He was so sweet. I loved him. We were a perfect match. We were so happy, and then he moved. To Massachusetts. I saw my moms scrap supplies on the kitchen table. I took the scissors and cut myself. So then I started cutting. Amber helped me get over that. But when you do that, it feels like you're numb. Like all the pain is going away. I loved it. It numbed the pain, Razor caused by leaving.

"Well when it was my 17th birthday, my mom surprised me by saying she's getting married to Phil. I lost it. I yelled, screamed, threw things, and cussed her out. She got offensive and asked me what was wrong. She held me on my bed while I cried and told her the whole story. She cried with me and held me. I wanted a fresh start, so without telling anybody, I moved here. That was Amber, who I yelled at in the hallway. Razor is here too. I just don't know what to do! I have a pack of heroin and syringe in my closet. I don't use it. But I might. And I'm scared!" she sobbed and I opened my arms as she cried.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you" I said. She sniffed and sat up. Her eyes were red from crying as she laughed for no reason and wiped her eyes.

"It's ok. I just to deal with it. I'll get it out of there" she assured. I nodded.

"You need to go home" I said. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I can't! Charlie! He'll be so disappointed I'm crying about it!" she said;

"I meant our house" I smirked

"Oh" she said. I nodded.

"Come on, let's go inside" I said.

"Alright, I'm going to the bathroom the wash off my face" she said and got up. I nodded and came through the doors to out table.

"What is going on?" Edward asked worriedly and looked to where Bella came in and walked out to the bathroom.

"Just going to the bathroom. She'll be fine" I said.

"I'm going to check on her" Alice said and got up.

"Sweetie, she'll be fine. Trust me!" I said and grabbed her waist then put her on my lap. She made a face and relaxed.

"Alright" she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Bella came back, her face fresh, but she looked mad.

"She's in there. Doing it" she whispered to me and nodded. Oh god, Amber was in there shooting up.

"Izzy!" I heard a guy shout and he came towards us. He had short black hair, with brown eyes, a soft expression, his skin was tanned since he lived in Arizona, and his was tall and his muscles shown through his tight maroon shirt. He had jeans on, and black vans. His nose had a ring, and his nose had a stud.

Bella's eyes widened as she hid her face on her arm.

"Izzy?" he asked coming closer. Bella looked up and his face was shocked.

"Hi" Bella said and stood up. everyone in the cafeteria were watching.

"Get back to your own business!" I yelled at them. They seemed startled but turned their backs and it was normal again.

"Hey Razor" she said.

"You look…different. Where are the shorts, the black tank top, heels? Your not wearing make-up, your hair isn't long as it was. At least you have your piercings still? What about your belly button ring?" he asked and lifted up her shirt. Everyone gasped and Rose glared at him but Emmett kept her in her seat. Edward looked like he could murder some one. Bella didn't seem surprised as she pulled her shirt down. Edward looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

_Not what you think. Let Bella explain at the house. _I thought in defendance of my new sister.

"Yup still there" he smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the temple. Bella stiffened.

"Iz, what's wrong?" he asked and let go.

"Razor, I'm different. I've changed. Um, my mom found out. She sent me here, and I don't shoot up anymore, um I dress less slutty, and I have a new boyfriend" she said. Razor's eyes got sad. Edward and everyone else looked at Razor with confused and shocked looks on their faced.

"Um, I'll talk to you later. Here call me so we can talk" he said, slipped a number on the table, and walked to a table. Amber was at the table with a lot of people who were listening to this Razor guy intently. They looked at Bella.

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" she said. everyone's eyes widened at her. Edward looked at her his mouth agape.

"Bella? What's happening to you? It's like I don't even know you!" Edward said. Bella looked at him.

"I'll explain to you later" she said.

"Um, Rose can you drive me to my house. I want to get something" she said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"My Bad Bella box" she said.

"It has the clothes, the heroin, the make up, pictures, everything" she told me. My family's eyes grew bigger and Edward stared at Bella.

"Heroin?" he asked like he couldn't believe her. Bella looked at the table.

"I told you I would talk to you later!" she said.

"Jasper!" he hissed. I looked to the table.

"She'll talk to you later" I said.

"You better" Rose spat Bella's way. Bella's eyes watered as her lip quivered. Edward pulled her into his arms and looked at Rose. Bella cried silently into Edward's shirt.

**Just a new idea. It's only going to be like 3 chapters but I just had to do this someway. Anyway R&R!!!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	2. Bad Bella

BPOV

"Um meet you at the house" Rose said as we both got in. Edward kissd my forehead and the others climbed in the Volvo.

"Thanks for doing this Rose" I said. she looked and nodded.

"Hopefully, this will get you to understand the life I've had" I said. she rolled her eyes. She drove me to my house silently and awkwardly.

"Ok get your stuff" she said. I nodded and got out going into my unlocked house-great chief!- and going ot get my bad Bella box. I took my stool and reached for the box on the shelf of my closet. Looking at it brought back flooded memories. I shook them off and went back downstairs leaving a note for Charlie saying I was at the Cullen's and went outside to meet Rosalie. I got in and she drove wordlessly to the house.

"What's In the box?" she asked.

"Oh um, just my things. You'll see when get to I shook them off and went back downstairs leaving a note for Charlie saying I was at the Cullen's and went outside to meet Rosalie. I got in and she drove wordlessly to the house.

"What's In the box?" she asked.

"Oh um, just my things. You'll see when get to your house" I said as she nodded and kept driving. I sighed and got nervous as she pulled up.

"Ok let's go" she said. I left my bag in her car and carried the plastic box inside. Without meeting anyone's eyes I found them all crowded in the living room for this meeting. Carlisle and Esme were here.

"Bella, what is this about?" Edward asked worried. I smiled at him.

"Just listen" I said. he nodded.

"First I'm going to go through this box. I asked Rosalie, since we're not very close and she wouldn't really talk" I chuckled and removed the lid. I took out different tops and shirts.

"My shirts, I used to wear. This lacy, slutty one was my favorite" I said and held the piece of clothing in my hands. I set it on the coffee table.

"this skirt, shorts, and sweats" I said as I pulled out the shortest shorts and skirts you could imagine.

"I loved these shorts. So comfortable. So…flexible" I laughed. They all gasped. I shook my head and laid those out too. They picked up the clothing items and looked at them. Edward held the lacy black tank top in his hands and talked to his siblings.

"My pack of cigarettes. Oh how I loved them. Now they disgust me" I spat and threw them back in the box.

"My hooker heels. As I call them now. these black, gold studded 6 inchers I shared with Amber. They were like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Shoes" I smiled and laid out all the shoes I had.

"Bella, where are you going with this?" Alice asked as she stared at the shoes.

"Just listen" I said.

"Carlisle, I want you to take this. So I'm not tempted. And take it to the hospital, get rid of it" I said and took out the bag of heroin. I stared at it for a while, just glaring at it. I took the box of syringes and handed it to him and he just stared while held them.

"Heroin Bella?" he asked. Esme was crying, silently as she looked at all the things I've laid out. They all stared at me with hurt on their face. Edward had his face in his hands. I felt so guilty. Damn Amber! Why did she have to come?! I felt tears go down my face and I continued.

"Yeah, destroyer of life" I murmured.

"Pictures, my fake Id, camera, video footage, and this showy underwear." I laughed darkly as I dumped it all out.

"Tell them what happened" Jasper said. I looked at him and nodded. moving the clothes I sat on the table.

"It started when I was 13. Good girl gone bad!" I laughed darkly again.

"Ok, when I was 13 my mom met Phil. Ok I know how I said that he's a really nice guy, he's good for Renee, and is a good step-father. Well I didn't believe that, so I got jealous. I got jealous, that my mom had someone else more important than me. Well that's what I thought. So I rebelled against her. I talked to Amber. She was the school druggie. I asked her if I could hang out with her, and she at first was a little hesitant, but warmed up to me. I changed my look to match hers, which was the shortest shorts possible, black tight tube tops, and loads of make-up." she said and took a breath.

"The first we hung out together, we went shopping. She paid for everything with stolen money. Which was over 200 hundred dollars. She didn't tell me where she got it from. While we were out, I got my ears pierced, my nose stuff, and a belly button ring" she said and lifted up her shirt to show the ring. It was a needle looking thing with studs on the ends through her belly button, "my nose is on the other side. It's still there but, not really big. I managed to hide it from Edward by powdering my nose. I use a lot of powder. I'm would notice, but she didn't" Bella continued a few tears slipping off her cheeks, as she wiped them away furiously.

"after that, we started hanging out together a lot and people mistook us for sisters, with our brown eyes and hair. The way we dressed, and interacted with another. I started wearing hook heels, as I call them. Sorry Alice" I said and continued, "we got into surprised I pulled it off. Anyway, my mom was too bust to notice. I thought that she clubs, danced. I lost my innocence, as I say, when I was 14. I wasn't raped, I was equally as responsible. The guy was, I think, 19 or 20. I celebrated with Amber who lost hers when she was 13. We got to my house and she had something in her purse. It was heroin. We were drunk, and shot up. It felt so good. We did every Friday, after school in my bathroom. She got from her brother, who she paid money to get it. He shot up too, and his name was Xuna, as we called him. he supplied us. Soon, I was exactly like her. we wore skimpy clothing, stole, did drugs, and were drinking. Not exactly what I thought I would become. I began smoking, as a way of clearing my head. It felt nice, all the worries just being breathed away." I said.

"I got my tongue pierced, too. Since Edward doesn't go farther than just lips, we don't really make out. I'm getting it removed. We both liked to dress up. I remember inhaling, and then not waking up. Amber got freaked out, and it took a few minutes for her to wake me up" I sniffed and ran my hands through my hair furiously. I looked up and they were staring. Alice was crying silently with Esme, and Rose was just staring at her hands as she processed this.

"well I woke up to her tapping me on my face. I didn't do that again. but a month after that I over dosed. On heroin of course. It still didn't stop me from being who I was. I just became sick, and got over it. I still did it of course, because of the addiction. I hooked up with Razor" I said. I looked them and now hurt covered their faces. Edward had his hands in his face as Esme rubbed his back in a motherly gesture.

"He was so sweet. I loved him. We were a perfect match. We were so happy, and then he moved. To Massachusetts. I saw my moms scrap supplies on the kitchen table. I took the scissors and cut myself. So then I started cutting. Amber helped me get over that. But when you do that, it feels like you're numb. Like all the pain is going away. I loved it. It numbed the pain, Razor caused by leaving" I laughed again. Edward sniffed, signally he was crying also, and I so badly wanted to hug him. So I did. I got up, sat on his lap, and hugged him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I played with his hair and leaned up.

"Well when it was my 17th birthday, my mom surprised me by saying she's getting married to Phil. I lost it. I yelled, screamed, threw things, and cussed her out. She got offensive and asked me what was wrong. She held me on my bed while I cried and told her the whole story. She cried with me and held me. I wanted a fresh start, so without telling anybody, I moved here. That was Amber, who I yelled at in the hallway. Razor is here too. I just don't know what to do! I have a pack of heroin and syringe in my closet. I don't use it. But I might. And I'm scared! That's why I gave it to you Carlisle. I'm so scared" I sobbed and this time Edward comforted me. he ran his hands through my hair as I cried into his neck. I breathed in and out calming myself.

"Bella, why?" Alice asked.

"I was young and stupid. Very stupid. I'm glad I stopped when I did" I said and more hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Bella I promise we won't let you hurt yourself again" Carlisle said. I got up and hugged him. he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head in a fatherly gesture.

"I know. And I won't either" I said. he nodded and I let go.

"Let's get rid of thos" Edward said as he pulled me into his lap, I situated myself across him and put my arms around his neck.

"I like some of the tops. And we're keeping the shoes" Alice laughed and sniffed. I smiled.

"Ok then. But not everything. I want to keep the pictures, the camera, and let's go over the footage" I said. Emmett grabbed the stacks of skinny CD holders with footage inside and popped one in.

I stared and we all watched.

_*On the tape* _

"_Ok, so these beautiful and hot young ladies are going to try and attempt to get high off of nail polish remover. Done that before. Babe come on!" Razor said from behind the camera. _

_Bella at 15 and Amber at 15 were sitting on the tub with towels to block out the fumes from leaving our noses. We giggled. _

"_Let's do this!" Bella giggled and they both started inhaling. _

"_Not too much! Remember this is for a experiment!" Razor laughed. _

"_we know! God you dumbass!" Amber laughed. _

"_this is great!" Bella said and continued inhaling. _

"_Izzy ok let's stop!" Amber said and Bella fell into the tub unconscious. _

"_Izzy?!" Amber asked scared and set the nail polish remover on the sink and tapped Bella's face lightly. _

"_Babe? Are you ok?" Razor asked and set the camera on the sink. They both tried to wake up Bella. she wasn't. _

"_Shit! Amber!" Razor said scared also and leaned up Bella and put her on his lap sitting up. _

"_Bella?" Amber asked. Bella regained conciousness. _

"_You bitch!" she spat and giggled. Razor hugged her tightly and kissed her, which lead to a make-put session. Amber took the camera and faced it to her. _

"_Ooh! Steamy!" she grinned and turned the camera off. _

_*end of tape* _

I watched in horror as Emmett got the tape out.

"You want to save it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No" I said hoarsely. He broke it in two.

"Good" he said.

"Let's go through them all. No matter what they are" I said.

"You sure?" Alice asked.

"Positive" I said. Emmett popped in another one and it was Amber and I on my bed.

_*On the tape* _

"_Ok one…two….three!" Amber said as a 16 year old looking Bella and Amber put needles in their arm. _

"_that feels nice!" Amber smiled and closed her eyes. _

"_I know! I'm so glad Xuna got us this shit!" Bella smiled and leaned back against the post. _

_*tape interrupted* _

"Turn it off!" Esme sobbed. Emmett took it out furiously and snapped it to bits then crushed it with his foot. I cried into Edward's shirt.

The rest were of Amber and I being stupid with Razor and Xuna.

"the last one" Emmett said and popped in that disk.

_*on the tape* _

_A group of teenagers lay in the sand of a park. Bella was in Razor's lap as she played with sand and laughed with her friends. Razor kissed her on her cheek and she laughed into him as he snaked his arms around her waist. _

"_Ok lets make a circle with our feet" Lisa, a friend of Bella and Amber's, said. a group of people got up and took out cameras and snapped a photo. They lay back in the sand again, in the same positions as they were. _

"_Let's play truth or dare" Megan said. everybody nodded and passed beers, wine bottles, and vodka around. _

_They laughed drunkenly and did stupid things. Bella through sand and Amber was saying non-sense. _

_*end of tape* _

"I'm keeping that" I whispered.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because it was the best time I had there" I said and cleared my throat.

"Well that's it" I chuckled.

"Last thing to do is call Razor" I said. his number was burning in my back pocket.

"Then get it over with" Alice said and passed me her iPhone. I took it and dialed the number.

"_Hello_?" Razor's voice came.

"Hey!" I said.

"_Izzy_?" he asked.

"Yeah, this isn't my number though. My friend's phone" I said.

"_Oh. Well what's up_?" he asked. I heard Amber's familiar laugh, and James begging for the phone with others.

"we need to talk" I said.

"_Hell yeah we do!_" he said.

"Razor I'm not the same. I'm actually clean. I don't smoke, and I dress differently. I'm not the same person. I'm so sorry. I will always love you" I said. Edward put his face in my neck again.

"_oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that. Yeah I love you too. Always. Remember that. Well I'll leave you now. oh, and keep the ring. I release you." _he said and hung up. I cried even harder.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked. I sniffed and wiped my eyes furiously and dug to the bottom of the box. There was a tiny blue velvet box. I opened it and there sat my ring. So elegantly cut.

"I was engaged. I totally forgot. I feel like a whore!" I cried.

"You can never be a whore" Rose said. I looked up shocked, as she stared at her hands.

"He said keep it. He released me too" I said and looked to the ring that was already on my finger.

"I love this one more though" I said and played with Edward's engagement ring.

"Good" Edward said and I threw him the box.

"I do want to keep it. As a memory" I said. he looked and nodded.

"Whatever you wish" he said. Alice reached and gasped.

"It's beaufitul. I'll keep it safe in my jewelry box" she said.

"Thank you" I said. she nodded.

"Well that's it" I said. they nodded.

"Past is behind us. Now we're looking forward to the future" Edward said. I plopped myself in his lap.

"my words exactly" I said and kissed him softly. He lifted my shirt and looked at the piercing. I rolled my eyes.

"This is actually sexy. I like it" he growled playfully. I laughed embarrassed and we all laughed.

"I want to keep it. Along with the nose one. Look how gross this is" I said and stuck out my toungue.

"That's a big stud!" Alice said. I nodded.

"I'm getting it removed. What do you think Edward?" I asked and stuck out my tougne at him.

"It's…not attractive" he said. I nodded.

"I know that" I said.

"Thank you Jasper" I said.

"No problem sis" he smiled and gave me a hug.

**One more chapter!! Ok I love this, just had to write it!!! R&R!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable! **

**Elizabeth **


	3. Fresh New Start

Edward POV

Bella is slowly getting over her heroin issue. She also admitted doing heroin this year, while we Cullens were out hunting. She said the stress of it all and the craving came over her. I was devastated, and Carlisle was disappointed. I couldn't even look at her. Alice had to force my head to look at her, she was crying hysterically her face was red with anger with herself and her eyes bright red and dried under them. I couldn't believe all the hurt I caused her, it made me feel guiltier as I comforted her all day.

As I held her hand here at school, she spotted Amber and her friends who recently moved here. I pulled her lightly towards the cafeteria. She shook her head and let go.

"Izzy!" Amber called and smiled at Bella. Bella stared at her and breathed.

"I need to do this" she said. I nodded.

"I'll be waiting" said and she walked forward.

"Amber!" she yelled angrily.

"What are you here?" Bella asked.

"Well our parents kicked us out. We decided to come here. Renee told us you'd here" Amber replied.

"She shouldn't of. Hello Razor" Bella shot back and nicely talked to Razor.

"Hi Iz" he said quietly. I could imagine Bella nod over her to him.

"Why did you have to come?" Bella asked.

"To visit our BFF and sister. You know how much I missed you. Do you still have the heroin? Parents found out." Amber said.

"I gave it to Carlisle" Bella said proud of herself. She should. I smiled at that.

"Dr. Cullen? Damn girl! You got him?" Amber asked. I made a disgusted face.

"No you idiot. He's my father-in-law- to be! I'm engaged to Edward. I'm not a slut…anymore" she said quietly. She is never a slut.

"What about Razor?" Amber asked.

"I'll always love him. But now, I need a fresh start. Razor I'm so sorry" she said. How badly I wanted to wrap her in my arms.

"So you're just dumping him? Like you would dump a hobo on the street?" Amber asked. She is an idiot.

"Just shut up" Razor yelled at Amber.

"Without me, you wouldn't be anywhere" she said.

"I came here to visit Izzy" he said.

"Whatever" she said.

"Amber, you were like a sister to me. I loved you like one. But when you introduced me to all the drugs, the cigarettes, the booze? I thought my life ended, might as well end it then. But I found happiness here. And it will stay like that. I will not let you ruin this for me. I found great friends, new family, bran new sisters who found happiness without drugs and alcohol. They found happiness in life. Unlike you. I used to be just like you. And now I won't let you ruin it for me. So stay out of my way" Bella threatened.

"You can't talk to me like that" Amber said.

"Guys it was great to se you again. Don't worry, I did miss you all. A lot. And Amber, I just did" Bella said and I heard her walking off.

"Feel good?" I asked.

"Yes" she smiled took my hand and laced our fingers together and led me to the cafeteria. I was so proud of her.

-:-

"Damn this going to hurt!" she said as she squeezed my hand. We were at the tattoo/piercing shop. We were all here and I chuckling at Bella and kissed her temple.

"Ok miss you uh, ready to get it removed?" the guy asked. Bella nodded.

"Ok just sit in the chair and stick out your tongue" he said and Bella said what he said. The big stud on her tongue wedged a little and Bella squealed again in covering up a scream.

"Ow" she said as she put the tool onto her tongue and worked the stuff out of her tongue.

"Well sweetie, the person who pierced you really wedged it in there" he said. Bella squeezed her eyes as they guy worked on her tongue. A few tears feel out and she squealed to cover up her scream as the guy pulled it out. I wanted to stop her pain, but she had to do this. She wanted to do this.

"Ok your all done" he said and put gauze on her tongue to get the blood. She opened her eyes and chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

"Ok just a few more minutes until I get the minimal bleeding under control" he said. She nodded slightly as he tried to get the bleeding to stop.

"Ok you're free to go" he said and took the gauze off. Bella took out two 20s and handed them to him. My family's and mine's eyes grew at the money she carried around.

"Keep the change" she said as she led me by the hand out and to the car.

"How does it feel?" I asked as we piled in.

"Different. There's no big rock on it. I'll miss it, but at least I get to keep this" she giggled and lifted her shirt briefly to show the little stud. We all rolled our eyes as she babbled on and on about becoming a new person. I was happy for her new found confidence.

-:-

Bella became a vampire a year after we graduated. The year that we graduated, Bella and I got married. The year before her change, we spent as newly weds and then as a real married couple. Then Bella stressed me out with her change and drove us all crazy. I finally agreed and bit her. She had complete control and was like a regular vampire. Minus the red eyes.

-:-

"So what are you doing?" I asked her and sat on the couch next to her in our new home. She leaned her head and on shoulder and situated her self around me.

"Found them in a box. Unlabeled. It's from Phoenix. I found them in the drawer of DVDs. I can't believe how stupid I was." She said and I rubbed her back.

"But look at you now" I said. She looked at the carpet and smiled.

"I know. I have a new and wonderful family, a new way of life, and the best husband" she said and kissed me on my cheek. I smiled and ran my hands through her hair.

"Yes" I agreed.

"This is why I kept some. To remind myself, of my new life. I was a stupid teenager, who was stoned all the time. And now I'm a healthy vampire with a great husband who I love unconditionally" she sighed and looked to the tape. Bella and her friends at the mall. Her friend, Seth, was behind the camera as they went into stores and browsed through clothes. The times she had fun…but with the wrong types of people.

"Secrets from Phoenix" she sighed. I nodded.

"Secrets from Phoenix" I said.

**It's over!!! Aw!! Haha well I hope you all like!!! R&R!!!! **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


End file.
